Total Monster Drama!
by rosegirl220
Summary: Yep...something I decided to make. Suck at descriptions! Please read for more info!


_**That's right; I'm finally doing a technical cross-over between Total Drama Island and Monster High! Of course...I'll be using my OC's for the monster's instead of the ones from the actual series. .3.; ANYWHO, I'll just say it's Total Drama, and, if someone says it needs to be in the cross-over section, so be it. Also, the first part is in Italic because I just wanted to make it a little...shall we say...flashback looking? And, in the rest of the story, the represent thought.**_

_**So, without further rambling, here's the story! **_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I will know reveal to you, something that will change life as you know it forever!" the man on the TV announced with a booming voice. "What you may not know is...we have real live monster's living among us! And, this time, I have proof! Actual monster's!" _

"_No!" the Goth gasped. How could THAT guy find anyone in the heavily guarded and secretive monster community?_

"_That's right; real monster's! As in Werewolves, Mummies, and even Cat People! And I have all three right here with me!" the man exclaimed dramatically. "Don't believe me? Then come down to the towns theater at 4 o'clock today, and I will show you how real these beasts are! Admission free, and camera's welcome!" the commercial then fades out, and the room falls silent. _

"_How...how did he catch someone in their community?" the Musician gasped._

"_It...it was all my fault! I told him where some of the Monster's lived!" the Princess confessed. The seven then turned to the Princess in shock._

"_But...why?" the Party Animal asked in shock._

"_Because...because I believed I was helping!" the Princess whimpered out. "I thought I was exposing the monster's so they wouldn't have to stay in hiding! But...when, I found out he was planning on getting them to go all nuts on the crowd and then manipulate the people "saved" into killing all the monsters in the world, I jumped the ship as fast as I could! I mean...he's gonna be killing INNOCENT children and adults! And that's just utterly wrong and inhuman! I really wanted to stop him, but...but..I was already to far in! Besides...he was to strong for me to stop..." the Princess then started to ball her eyes out. "I wanted to make a difference!" The Musician then rushed over, and began pulled the weeping Princess into a comforting hug. _

"_Is...isn't there anything we can do?" the Queen Bee asked with surprising concern. _

"_What can we do? It's already too late!" the Delinquent stated bitterly. "If there was something we can do; it's gone! He's won, we lost! He'll live, the monster's will die! Simple as that!"_

"_We're...we're to late. We really can't save them now." the Geek whimpered out. "His plan will work, and...soon...all those kind people will be...be..." the sentence was to much for the Geek to finish. The Geek then rushed into the in brace of the nearby know it all – who was also starting to tear up. The Know it all then enclosed his arms around the geek, and the two began to comfort each other._

_The Goth's breathing became labored. _

_All around; the people who were the only hope hope at stopping this from happening were quieting on her! On...on them! With new found determination, the goth then stood up._

"_Come on people...where's your fighting spirit? Just because things look bleak doesn't mean you should just give up! Now come on! Lets stop this mopping around, and get a plan formed that will save all those people!" the seven turned to the goth with surprised expressions._

"_Since when did you care so much about these monsters?" the know it all asked with a bit of spite. The ignored the dig, and explained._

"_Look...I just don't wanna see these innocent people get hurt anymore than they already are! Now, please, help me think of a plan to save them!" the six exchanged looks, and nodded agreeably. They then get in a huge huddle, and, after a few minutes of planning, they separate and go over the parts the eight had just to make sure._

"_So...you're SURE this is gonna work?" the Queen Bee asked in suspicion._

"_Well...won't know until we try." the Goth says; unable to give a straight answer. The Queen bee sighed, and nodded. The eight then gave each other a, "are we really gonna do this?" look, and then start to head out the door. With a secondary pause at the front door, they all take a moment to reflect on how they got here..all they went through..._

_They certainly DID go through a lot... _

~O~O~O~Two weeks earlier - No one~O~O~O~

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1

"Happy New Year!" the people of New York city seemed to shout simultaneously as the clock officially struck twelve. As they shouted one; the looming ball of lights finally descended all the way down and lit up the cold night air – as if saying to leave the dark depressing year of 2011 behind and welcome the bright year of 2012. With the lights; the tension that had grow over the last half hour waiting for the new year was, like the confetti, released into the wind and quickly forgotten. All around; people celebrated in different ways.

Some continued cheering.

Others kissed the ones they love or were next too.

And the rest just basked in the in the glow of a bright new year.

Yes, the people of the big apple certainly seemed in favor of the new year. Maybe because of the chance of starting over, or, like many, just enjoyed the parties. Whatever their reason; people always seemed to like New Years – especially if they're in the NYC.

Because of the ball; New York is always a great place to be for the New Year. There was music, lights, and a electrifying excitement that couldn't be matched if tried.

And, as is so happened, just a few mere blocks away from the ball, a portion of the TDI cast, (a lot of them had plans at home, and refused to change them) plus a few others who were either invited by someone or sneaked their way in, were celebrating the New Year in NYC as well as many others.

But, instead of on the street, they had a huge party in this hotel room – compliments of Chris for not putting them on the next season of the show – which was only a month from airing. (Chris had been talking about it ever since they were rescued by the volcano, and was gonna do some major prepping after New Years was over) Of course, that little fact didn't seem to bug anyone. All around the room; the cast and others celebrations were must like the ones on the street just a couple blocks away.

Some continued cheering.

Others kissed the ones they loved or were next too.

And the rest basked in the glow of a bright new year.

Even some of the bitterest of enemies in the room put aside their differences and partied along side each other – even if it was for one single night.

They didn't care, because New Year's isn't all just about parting! It's about all the hope is gives us.

Hope of a fresh start.

Hope that this year will be better than last.

And hope that, somehow, in some way, they will be able to forgive their foes and finally be able to co-exist with them peacefully.

And, that, is what New Years is really about.

~O~O~O~Gwen~O~O~O~

It was just now 10 o'clock, and the room of teens still remained in deep sleep.

Not a single person was awake or stirring in their sleep.

The festivities from last night left all of them worn out, and assured for a restful nights sleep. But, as the rain softly hit the window pane, creating a soothing rhythm, a certain pair of mute-Grey eyes slowly opened to half-mast and looked into the darkness that surrounded her. It was already dark because of the rain, but, thanks to the dark-Grey coloring of the walls, the room seemed ten times as dark.

_Uh...man, it must be really early. _Gwen thought groggily. Her eyes then opened all the way, and she got a better look of her surroundings.

On the floor around her; a sea of confetti (tons of people brought it, and were throwing it around the rooms), empty coke cans, and plates of either half-eaten or non eaten junk food were spread across the entire floor and actually leaked into the next room.

As Gwen's mind slowly came out of the drowsy fog of sleep; she took note of where she was at.

It was the master bedroom, yes, but she wasn't in the bed. No. She was curled up in the black leather lazy-boy chair that resided in the corner of the room so people who weren't gonna sleep could have a place to sit and chat.

And, thanks to a attention-catching snore, Gwen also took notice of the person who she was currently snuggling with her in the chair.

He was wearing dirty, lose fitting blue jeans, a ink-black shirt with a white skull logo in the middle of it, and a mute yellow shirt underneath the black one. His skin was almost as pale as hers (which was incredible; since Gwen thought her skin was basically translucent) and had striking black hair that gave-way to a green Mohawk that started at the tip of his fore-head, and continued to the back of his neck. And, to tie everything together, he has piercing's on his nose, ears, and eye-brow.

_Duncan! _

Gwen smiled, and slowly started to remember last night at midnight. The ball lighting up, Duncan pulling her into a kiss, the cheers of approval from several surrounding fans, and even the spastic dancers around them. Even though she wasn't into the whole fairy-tale scene like fellow sixteen year-old's were, the moment Duncan kissed her...she honestly could say she felt like a princess. After that; everything in her memory began to blur. Not because it was whited out with alcohol, but because it all seemed to happen so quickly.

Although; Gwen did remember around four in the morning that Duncan jokingly carrying her into the master bedroom, and, apparently, they both must have crashed on the spot. And, to what Gwen thought, that would have had to been only hours ago.

Gwen then leaned in, and pecked Duncan on the cheek. "Welcome to the New Year babe." she whispered into the delinquents ear.

Duncan then smiled in his sleep, and Gwen reflected it.

_He's so cute when he's asleep._

Gwen, deciding to let Duncan sleep, then wiggled her way out from under her boyfriends toned arm, which was around her shoulder, and stepped silently onto the littered floor. When she did; glitter mixed with confetti fell from her black mini skirt and black and blue corset. She then yawned softly, and then smoothed out her messy turquoise-blue hair. And, even then, confetti fell to the floor below.

_Damn! How much stupid confetti did those people have? Ugh...whatever. I can always change into a different outfit I brought with me._

Shrugging off the whole confetti thing; the goth then tip-toed to the slightly ajar door that led to the main living area of the huge apartment. Once Gwen stepped into the main room, and was shocked at the condition of the once clean hotel room.

The room was even worse than the bedroom. The manilla colored walls now had splatters of what looked to be ketchup and mustard. In addition to the confetti and miscellaneous trash items, furniture was also damaged. The couch in the the center of the room was flipped over, the green-leather arm chair that had been in one corner was now on it's side by the huge window that over-looked a great portion of New York, (they were even able to see the ball drop from there) and all the lamps were tipped over. Surprisingly, there was a white couch, (which, now, was more multicolored from stains and confetti than white) and a brow leather lounger that were left unharmed.

"No...just a plate of mac n' cheese please." a familiar male voice mumbled. Gwen scanned the room, and saw that the brown lounger had the foot-rest out with someone sleeping reverse on it. As Gwen approached the sleeping person; she realized who it was.

With his worn-out sandal's at the head of the lounger; the party boy set an example of how to crash to the extreme. He was still wearing the same calf-high khakis, and his oh-_so_-manly pink vest from previous seasons. And, of course, he had his cowboy hat – which was currently covering his face as if it were a larger sleeping mask. Gwen held back a snicker, and crossed over the messy floor to the chair. She then went to the foot-rest, and snapped her pale fingers in front of the sleeping males face. From under the hate; a deep groan was heard.

"Huh? Uh...who-who's there?" a voice asked. Gwen then lifted up the hat to reveal a pair of blue eyes that were settled at half-mast. "Gwen? Is...is that you?"

"Yeah Geoff. It's me." Gwen reassured him. Geoff smiled drowsily, and sat up.

"Man...that was some party last night! I mean, it couldn't have been any more rad if it tried!" Geoff exclaimed; suddenly sobering up. Gwen chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm, and nodded.

"Yeah, last night was pretty...as you said, rad. I'm just sorry Bridgett-" Gwen then stopped herself. She knew better than to bring the blond surfer up around Geoff now a days. And yet here she was; bringing her up anyway. "Uh...look, Geoff, I'm really sorry about bringing up-"

"No...it's okay Gwen. Bridgett and I broke ages ago. It doesn't even affect me even more." Gwen suddenly felt a rush of guilt shoot through her like a bullet. Even though Geoff said he wasn't affected by it, Gwen could tell he was. You see, after Bridgett got back from Alaska, she told Geoff they needed to talk. Of course, what she didn't tell him that it was _the _talk – like the one her and Trent had. Bridgett claimed it was all her. She said Geoff deserved better, and that he didn't need her. Geoff tried to disagree, but Bridgett didn't let him. She said she was sorry, kissed him goodbye on the cheek, and left. It was the last time her and Geoff ever spoke; at least to her knowledge.

"Oh...alright then." an awkward silence formed between them. After awhile, Geoff began to scan the room, and got a guilty look.

"Man, this place really got trashed last night. I'd really hate to see the person who has to clean this place up. Hm...maybe I should grab a broom and mop. You know; help out a little." Gwen smiled at Geoff. If there was one thing the party boy could be admired for; it was his selfless concern for others – even if himself was in pain. It was one the of quirks Gwen wished she could have.

"But...your cleaning for someone you don't even know. Doesn't that sound, I don't know...odd to you?"

"Not really. I guess stuff like that doesn't bug me." Geoff explained shrugging. Gwen blinked in surprise, and smiled happily again. Once again; Geoff had another quirk that Gwen so desperately wished she could have.

"Alright then. Come on, lets get this place cleaned up together." Gwen suggested. Geoff smiled, and nodes enthusiastically. The two then went off to the nearby supply closet, and drug out the brooms, mops, and buckets. And, little by little, they cleaned the floor and even awoke fellow cast mates.

Noah and Cody were snuggling - both practically buried in the mess, (yes, they had another sleep moment. Of course, they both just shrugged this one off, and went in separate directions – faint blushes on their faces) Trent (yes, even he was there) was passed out on the white couch until he was awoken by Gwen – who accidentally nudged him with the broom handle, Heather (again, yes, even she was there) was found under the flipped sofa, and, finally, Courtney (yeah...she was there as well) was laying out on the arm of the tipped-on-it's-side arm rest.

"Uh...what happened?" Courtney asked; sitting up and stretching out.

"Oh nothing much. You probably just partied to hard, and then crashed on this arm chair." Gwen explains teasingly. Courtney, who would have normally taken offense to this, suddenly grins, and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, probably. It was one wild party after all." Courtney chuckled. There was a small silence between the two until Gwen spoke up.

"So...would you mind helping me put up the chair your sleeping on?" Gwen teased. Courtney got a blush face, and nodded. The Princess then got up, and the two then set the chair back on it's four legs. "Thanks Court!" Gwen grinned.

"No problem!" Courtney replies. The CIT then took a deep breath before she spoke. "Look...Gwen, since it is a new year...I thought...we could put what was in the past in the past and become friends. I know it may sound cliche, but...I really wanna change myself for the better this year. So, what do you say...friend?" Gwen's mouth dropped open, and she blinked in major surprise. She never would have thought in the new year that her and Courtney would ever become allies, but...hey, new year, new start! Besides, the goth _really _wanted to put the bad blood between her and Courtney behind her. Gwen was about to say something, but, then, the door to the bedroom slammed open.

"Hey everyone! The party has woken back up!" Duncan announced in a booming voice.

_Duncan, I love you, but...PLEASE don't do anything to ruin this!_

Duncan then casually strolled over to them, and put an arm around Gwen's shoulder. "Well hey there, my ex-princess! Threatening to sue my pasty again are we?"

_Okay, I REALLY hate that nickname now._

"Duncan, you have it all wrong! Courtney was trying to make amends with me!" Gwen explained. Duncan, although, just ignored her and continued to taunt Courtney.

"Look, Courtney, just leave her alone already. I don't love you anymore, and, just an FYI, your "I'm gonna sue you if you don't do what I want when I want" act is getting stale. Either show me the lawyers or take a hike sister!" Duncan says; adding a snap at the end for effect. "So, what do you have to say to that Mrs. Goody two-shoes?" Courtney's smile was now gone, and her mocha skin became red with anger. Of course, her eyes showed it more than anything.

"Take that back Duncan! Take it back right now" Courtney hissed dangerously low. Duncan chuckled, and got a teasing sort of smirk on his face.

"Aw, am I making the little girl upset?" Duncan asked in a two-year old sounding voice. "I think I did make her upset! Oh, I hope she doesn't cry! Besides, I'll always defend the women I love! So don't ever come near pasty again!" Courtney was now practically seething with rage. Her face, it seemed, had reddened even more, and her eyes were flamed with anger.

"I'm not gonna cry you heartless jerk! And, Gwen, forget about becoming friends!" Courtney shouted. She then stomped off angrily, and Gwen shot a glare at Duncan.

"What?" Duncan asked once he noticed Gwen's glare.

"Don't _what _me! Courtney and me were finally gonna make a step towards being friend!" Gwen snapped. "And then you just come along and insult her! I was _really _looking forward to putting my feud with Courtney behind me! Don't you want to at least be Courtney's friend? You guys DID date you know" Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes before he began.

"Gwen, trust me, you don't want Courtney as a friend. The girls more nuts than Izzy!" Duncan defended. "And, yeah, I know we dated, but come on! The girl treated me like a living rag doll!"

"Regardless." Gwen then gave a sad sigh. "I just want to put this behind me..."

"Come on pasty; give me a kiss. It'll make you feel better." Duncan tries; having a certain seduction to his voice. Gwen wanted to kiss Duncan, but...given the circumstances; she knew it would only encourage his rude attitude. Duncan then tries to quickly kiss Gwen, but the goth put a finger on his lips before he got a chance.

"Actually...I think the best thing right now would be for me to do some sketching. Why don't you go fix a plate of something for breakfast? There's tons of crap in the kitchen." Gwen offers. Duncan blinks in surprise, but, with a slight rumble of his stomach, nods in agreement.

"Alright then. Want me to bring you anything?" Duncan asks. Gwen smiles, and shakes her head.

"No, I'm good. I'm not that hungry to tell you the truth. Don't worry about me; just get some breakfast." Gwen reassures him. Duncan nods immediately, and runs off to the kitchen to get breakfast. Meanwhile, Gwen sighs, and pulls out a little sketch book and pencil from her pocket. She then looks around for something to sketch, and the darkened city just outside the window catches her eye. The rain falling from the window pain gives the city an almost wavy effect, and it has just enough of a Stephen King look that Gwen just had to draw it.

So, she pulled up a chair, sat, and began to slowly sketch the scene. For a beginner artist; it would almost be impossible to draw. But Gwen had experience. She was able to copy the dark and wet city to an almost exact perfection. She had gotten about half-way through when a voice spoke up.

"Wicked drawling!" a familiar male voice exclaims. Gwen then turns to see non other than Geoff looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Gwen replies with a touch of sadness. Geoff then gets a concerned look, and cocks his head.

"Hey...everything all right Gwen? You sound...not all right." Geoff explain awkwardly. Gwen raises an eyebrow, and sighs sadly.

"I'm fine Geoff. It's just...I really wanna get home and see my mom and brother. It's the first time our family hasn't been together for New Years. Or, any holiday for that matter." Gwen explains truthfully. Gwen hated telling her mother she wouldn't be home for New Year's, and, since she also told her she'd be home early that next day, she was all the more ready to head home.

"Oh. Well, don't worry Gwen! I'm sure we'll be home real soon!" Geoff suggested happily. Gwen nods in agreement, but then turns to the window with a sad expression.

_I hope your right Geoff...I hope your right..._

~O~O~O~Cody~O~O~O~

"Alright, I've had it! It's almost two, and we Chris still hasn't woken up! We should have all been going home hours ago!" Courtney screeched. Even though it was rare; everyone seemed to agree with the bossy CIT. According to Chris from the day before; all of them were actually supposed to be close to their homes by now.

"I say we go to his room. You know; see what the hold-up is." Heather chimed in; suddenly appearing by Courtney's side. Courtney nodded, and then turned to the rest of us.

"Well, come on! Chris isn't gonna wake himself up!" Courtney snapped.

_Whoa. Since when did Courtney start agreeing with Heather? _Cody wondered as Heather and Courtney lead the way out of the room. Everyone subconsciously followed the two out, and walked down the many halls. After awhile, Courtney and Heather finally stopped at these huge wooden double doors.

"Here it is" Heather announced.

"How can you be so sure?" Cody asks with distrust.

"Because, A, it's the biggest room in the hotel, and, B, the door has his initials carved into it." Heather explained. They all blinked, and looked at the door. Sure enough; the initials CM, which stood for Chris McClain, were carved in huge cursive letters on both doors.

"Whoa. Could that guy get anymore narcissistic?" Gwen scoffed what everyone was probably thinking.

_Probably couldn't Gwen...probably couldn't Gwen._

Courtney then walks up to the door, and knocks as hard as she can. On the other side; groaning was heard. A pair of footsteps then followed, and, soon, the right door opened. Chris then stepped out, and everyone held back the urge to burst out laughing. The host's usually combed hair was now standing straight up, his normal outfit had been replaced by a long blue robe, and he had an expression that says: "my head hurts".

"What do you want?" Chris asked in a whiny voice.

"Hi Chris. Remember us? We're the people who you were supposed to be taking home!" Heather snapped, causing Chris to wince.

"Yeah Chris! You said we'd be half-way home by now!" Courtney chimed in.

"Calm down, and stop talking so loudly." Chris grumbled. He then yawn, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Look, I have a bus reserved for 2 o'clock. There s nothing to worry about! Now stop bugging me and let me sleep." with that, Chris slammed the door shut; groaning after he did. Everyone exchanged blank looks, and Courtney knocked on the door again. "What now?" Chris asked; opening the wooden door once more.

"Uh...Chris, it's already 1:50." Courtney tells him. Chris blinked, and then slammed the door. From inside the room; the sounds of rushed packing and cursing was heard. After a moment; Chris hopped out with a toothbrush in his mouth, and his pants only half-way on.

"Well, come on!" Chris commanded; spitting out the brush. "We need to get there before the bus leaves!" Chris then zipped and buttoned his pants, and began running down the deserted hallway. They all just watched him run for a moment, but then head after him. They all ran a whole two blocks, and, finally, they get to the bus station.

When they did; Chris ran straight to the counter – which had a girl who looked about 17, had dark skin, was moderately tall, thin, and curly black hair that went to her shoulder blades; all topped with make-up, a white blouse with light-blue pants, and a bored expression. "Excuse me, we..have...a...reservation for...one...bus!" Chris panted out. The girl looked at Chris with a blank expression, and nodded slightly.

"Alright, I'll check for you." the girl at the counter replied. She then typed something into the computer with her painted nails before turning her attention back to Chris. "Name?"

"Chris. Chris McClain." Chris replied smoothly. The girl nodded, and went back to the screen.

"Well, Chris, it says here that you were supposed to be here two and a half minutes ago with your party of nine." the girl reminds him. "In case you didn't know, _Chris_, we take punctuality very seriously here. If you wanted to leave on a bus at two, you should have been here at two! So, next time you wanna take a bus at this station, make my job a little easier and come here on time."

_Man...that girl's look are deceiving! She has some bite to back up that bark!_

Chris then blinks, and groans. "Look, it's been a really long morning, so why don't you give us our bus number, and we'll be on our way." Chris offers. The girl then raises an eyebrow, and looks at the screen.

"Actually, I can't. The bus you wanted is already taken." the girl explains. Chris's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? Did you just say the bus WE rented is taken?" the girl nods, and Chris rubs his temples with his thumb and index finger. "We were just TWO minutes late! Why did you give it to someone else if we were only TWO minutes late?" the girl glared at Chris, and put her hand on her hips.

"I'll have you know, Chris, that a soccer team was eyeing it all morning! We didn't give it to them right away, but, when you were late, the team got the bus." the girl explained. "Nothing personal; just the company policy. If someone is tardy, we have to give the bus to any waiting customers. Sorry for any inconveniences we caused." Chris's right eye twitched, and he looked as if he was a volcano in the process of erupting.

_Look out! He's gonna explode!_

But, surprisingly, Chris took a deep breath, and spoke rather calmly. "Is there any other bus we can take to get from here to the airport in Denver?" the girl got a considering look, and typed something on the all-mighty computer.

"Hm...we do have a bus that goes there, and comes in a four minutes. But you should know-" 

"We'll take it!" Chris exclaimed, cutting the girl off. The young lady blinked, and gave Chris a look that suggested he was crazy.

"Sir...are you sure you wanna get on _that _bus?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure I wanna get on that bus!" Chris insists. "I don't care what the bus is like; I just want to get to that airport as soon as possible! Please let us on that bus!" the girl sighed sadly, and nodded. She then typed away once more on the computer, and handed Chris ninebus passes that she recovered from under the desk she was stationed at.

"Here are your passes. The bus will be here shortly." the girl informs. Chris then takes the passes, and gives them to each one of us.

"This, is your bus pass! You can't replace it, and, if you try to get back on the bus without it, your screwed!" Chris tells us. The self-absorbed host then leaves for a moment, and then comes back wheeling this cart that was apparently lying around. "Guy's, put all give me your luggage on the cart and I'll try to talk this girl into forwarding it straight to the airport! That way we don't have to lug it with us everywhere we go.." Chris whispers; trying to keep his words from being heard by the women at the counter. All eight do as the host command's, and he goes back to the counter to haggle with the young lady some more.

"Hey Cody." a familiar voice says to the Geek. Cody then turns around, and a blush appears on his face. There, behind him smiling was the same tanned skin boy with the red vest, blue and white shirt combo who he had...moments with while asleep – three times!

_Noah..._

"Hey Noah it all!" Cody teased. Noah's smile vanished, and he sighed.

"Is everyone calling me that now? I mean, first Izzy started calling me that, and now you're starting to do it!" Noah then let out anther sigh. "Am I really that bad at being a know it all?"

"Yes, yes you are. But you HAVE been getting better!" Cody admitted. Noah then smiles at him.

"Cool. So, I'm super excited to get home." Noah stated casually with a hint of sarcasm. "It'll be nice to see my parents again, but my eight siblings...not so much." Cody's jaw then dropped. The timid geek had never once heard of a family that big. Well...except for John and Kate.

"Wow! You have EIGHT brothers and sisters?" Cody asked in shock.

Noah smiles playfully at Cody's shock. "Well don't act so surprised." Noah teased. "Yeah, I have eight siblings. My parents were the kind of newly married couple who couldn't keep their pants on – if you know what I mean." Cody laughs at this. Despite being a nerd; he wasn't a very big fan of perverted jokes. But, when one was actually funny, he would laugh at them.

Seeming to tune everyone else out; the two then went on to talk quietly to each other until Chris walked up – a victorious smile plastered on his smug, stubble-ridden face.

"Well, the luggage is being delivered straight to the airport! Courtesy of yours truly!" Chris announced happily. "And, if I'm not mistaken, our bus arrives...now!" Chris then turns to the counter, and, as he does, a person's voice over the intercom says that a certain bus has arrived.

"Wait...is that our bus?" Gwen asked; over hearing Chris predicting the arrival perfectly.

"Yes, yes it is! Now come on, we need to get boarded if we wanna get into the hotel we have reservations at and not some crummy little shack on the side of the road!" Chris shouted. This got everyone's attention, and they all did as Chris instructed. They then went out a specific set of double doors that lead to an entrance/exit for the bus's. Of course, when the **nine** went outside, the thing waiting for them looked anything but street-legal.

The once green paint on the bus was now red with rust – giving it a puck color to it. The engine was also backfiring rather loudly, and the tires all looked either bald or flat.

_He. Can't. Be. Serious! _

"No way I'm getting on that death trap!" Heather snapped.

"It's either that death trap, or raising tons of money to get multiple plan tickets to get home." Chris sighed out. The **seven** sighed as well, and, one by one, they all began filing onto the bus. First was Gwen, then Duncan, Geoff, and then it was Cody's turn. Of course, Cody was just terrified to even go near the bus – let alone ride in it all the way to Denver.

"Hey, Cody," Noah whispers – seeing Cody's nervous behavior. "If it makes you feel better, I'll take the window seat so I'll be like an airbag when we inevitably crash."

_Aw...that's...kinda sweet in a warped sort of way._

"Thanks." Cody says, getting a smile and blush combo. He then steps onto the bus, and isn't even fazed in the slightest bit. He then slides into an empty seat in the back, and Noah soon comes to join him. The two begin to talk again, and...Cody doesn't even realize he's on a death trap of a bus.

Because...Noah just...in a way; calmed him. And Cody would always love that feeling...

~O~O~O~Heather~O~O~O~

_Ugh, I can't believe I have to ride on this thing all the way to Denver! _Heather thought bitterly. After Noah and Cody boarded; it was the Queen Bee's turn. She then went up the bus's narrow steps, and was disgusted by the inside of the bus. Half of the seats had rips in them, and the other half had profanity written in marker that even spread onto the walls. Some seats even had these huge white stains that Heather didn't want to know the origin. And the driver was something else entirely.

He had short, blond hair and a small blond beard; a white button-up shirt and dirty blue Levis jeans; and a huge ten-gallon cowboy hat to top it all off.

"Welcome aboard." the man says in a deep voice – his accent sounding like a mix of both Texan and Australian. Heather brushed off his greeting, and began scanning for an adequate seat for the journey. It must have been Heather's lucky day, because the first two seats in the bus were rip free, and lacking of a white stain. There was still writing on it, but Heather decided she would live. The Queen Bee quickly pounced on the open seats, and saved a spot for Courtney – her BFF when Duncan and Gwen pissed her off, or when her other friends are pissed at her. (both had been happening quit frequently)

People normally never cared for that kind of thing, but not Heather. She actually liked Courtney's company, and welcomed her with open arms when she came around. Of course, they often clashed heads over stupid things, but, again Heather didn't mind. Her policy was; ever friends can fight.

"Hey Heather. How's it going?" Courtney asked; sliding into the seat next to Heather. The Queen Bee smiled at her attention-giving friend.

"Great, but I hate this bus!" Heather exclaimed; hoping to be loud enough for everyone on it to hear. "I mean, can't they at least _try _and clean it up! Ugh! Don't you agree Court?" the Queen Bee expected Courtney to immediately respond and agree with her, but she didn't. The mocha-skinned teen remained silent. "Courtney?" Heather then turned to Courtney, and saw that she was looking toward the back of the bus - busy glaring at something.

By _something_, she means someone.

And by _someone _she means Duncan and Gwen.

"Hello, earth to Courtney! Are you even listening to me?" Heather scoffed; hating being ignored. She then snapped her fingers by Courtney's ear, but the CIT was unfazed.

"Look at those two! Those losers are _perfect _for each other!" Courtney raged under her breath. Heather sighed heavily. The only problem with Courtney is that, whenever she did come around, she'd always be raging about something. And, if she was raging about something, she gave her attention to nothing else. And that meant Heather went ignored, and the Queen Bee _wasn't _gonna stand for it!

"Courtney!" Heather hissed, slapping the girl square in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for Heather?" Courtney demanded – rubbing the spot where Heather struck her.

"Sorry, but you were ignoring me. I don't like to be ignored you know." Heather says, voice filled to the brim with fake innocence. Courtney's angry look stays for a moment, but she then sighs. Her mad expression leaves, and gives a look that says sorry.

"Okay...maybe I DID ignore you there. I'm sorry." Courtney admits. "So, what did you want to say." Heather inwardly smiles, while keeping a ticked off expression. "...what?" the Queen Bee then folds her arms, and looks away from Courtney. "Heather...talk to me!" Courtney then grabs Heather's folded arms, and shakes her. "Stop acting like such a spoiled brat Heather! I hate being ignored you know!"

_Now she knows how I feel._

Heather then turns to Courtney and says; "Doesn't feel to good being ignored; does it?" Courtney keeps her angry look, but it soon melts and then gets a guilty look.

"Okay...I guess being ignored is crappy. Sorry. So, what where you trying to tell me?" Courtney asked.

"Of course." Heather replies, smiling at her victory. The two then start to share their complaints about the bus. Soon, everyone is on the bus, and it head off to Denver. Courtney and Heather spend a good portion of the trip talking about boys, hair, and a bunch of other stuff. Of course, two cities into the trip, about one-hundred miles in a rough total, the bus stopped at a station, and everyone was able to get out and stretch their legs. After the stop, they re-boarded, and Courtney went back to glaring at Duncan and Gwen.

"Those two...ugh! Their the most terrible people I've ever meet!" Courtney hissed under her breath – looking back at Duncan and Gwen again. "I'm glad I'm not with him anymore!" Heather groaned; tired of Courtney's attention on her Gothic enemy and not her.

_Maybe if she'd get a boyfriend, she'd forget about Duncan and finally pay attention to me!_

Heather then thought on her snide comment, and realized...it was time for a game of match-maker! The Queen Bee got a sly smile, and scanned the bus for potential BF's for Courtney – keeping herself in mind as well as Court.

Duncan was automatically out, and, besides, Heather wanted to keep him on her own radar if him and Gwen ever split – he was pretty hot after all. Geoff was _way _to wild, and Heather didn't wanna hear the words "Man!" and "Dude!" exclaimed twenty-four hours a day. Noah and Cody were practically dating each other, and both were to nerdy to be seen in public with. (at least Cody anyway...Noah's cynical comments were enough to turn anyone off) Heather was about to give up when she saw..._him _a few rows back of them.

The boy was wearing a lime-green shirt with camouflage sleeves also with a ink-black hand print on the chest, and a pair of black jeans. He was also tall, and had black hair – just like Courtney's ex. Heather then narrowed her eyes, and started to go through all that she knew about the male. She knew the young man was musical, smart, and had relatively good taste in style. He was also honest, and trustworthy. Certainly not Heather's type, but was a _perfect _match for Courtney!

_Hello Mister Right...for Court._

Heather then got a devious smile, and tapped Courtney, who was busy glaring at her ex and his new girlfriend, on the shoulder. "Hey, Courtney, I think I found someone new for you to date _and _get back at Gwen at the same time." Courtney seems to shoot up at Heather's words, and she wiped around to look at Heather with huge, beaming almond-brow eyes that seemed ten times their regular size.

"Really? Who is it?" Courtney squealed like Sierra. "Oh, please tell me he's here!" Heather smirked slightly, and nodded slowly.

"Sure is. In fact, he's right back there." Heather explains, motioning backward with her thumb. Courtney then wiped back around, and, looking back over the side of the seat, searched the there end of the bus for the male which Heather spoke of. "Well, can I pick 'em, or can I pick 'em?" Courtney stayed there for a moment, but then got back into a regular sitting position in the seat – a look that mixed between guilt and interest.

"Heather...I...I can't _possibly _date him! He's...him!" Courtney protest with a bitter sadness in her voice. Heather raised an eye brow, and gave Courtney a 'are you serious' look.

"Okay, first of all, he's perfect for you. Second of all, why not?" Heather urged. "You both love playing an instrument, have great grades, and ex's that are now dating each other! If that's not a sign, I don't know what is!" Courtney got a blush, and, once again, looked back at the male. This time, Heather noted, she was way more discrete than the first time.

_She's right where I want her!_

"Well...do you...really think I'd have a chance with him?" Courtney asks with a bit of hesitation. Heather mentally high-fives herself for getting as far as she has already gotten, and started pushing Courtney closer to agreeing.

"Of course! I'll even help you with what to say!" Heather offers. Courtney takes a minute to consider this, and then nods.

"Okay...but not now! Let's wait until the next stop, and then I'll make my move. Promise" Courtney says while putting a hand over her heart. Heather nods, and the two go into silence. Of course, the two's minds were miles apart. Courtney couldn't stop thinking about how jealous Gwen was gonna look when she saw her and Trent, the Goths ex-boyfriend, making-out and her not being able to say a word about it. Meanwhile, Heather was busy imagining how Courtney would act with Trent as her boyfriend.

Calmer? Defiantly.

More attentive to her? Oh yeah!

Not even noticing her pale Goth enemy? Hell to the yes!

_Well, if this works out, I must consider becoming a match maker! After all, Queen's do know what's best for their subjects. _Heather thought smugly as she leaned back in her seat, propped her elbow on the bus's window pane and rested her head in the palms of her palm – _which_ Courtney seemed to be eating right out of as always.

~O~O~O~Courtney~O~O~O~

_Okay...no need to be nervous Court! You can do this!_ Courtney told herself as people began re-boarding the unstable bus. The cast had traveled another four cites before taking their current stop, and, now, Denver was right around the corner. Everyone boarded the bus quickly, and, before Courtney knew it, she was walking into the bus/death trap.

_Remember; your Courtney Sanders! Nothing scares you! _

Courtney then walked past her seat with Heather, and started walking back to Trent's seat. The guitarist saw her and smiles.

"Hey Courtney." Trent says as Courtney walks up to the seat he's sitting at.

"Hi Trent. Are you..enjoying the trip so far?" Courtney asks; mentally slapping herself for sounding way to needy.

"Yeah, it's been pretty cool. Looks like it might rain though." Trent explains, turning his head to the window. Courtney looked where Trent was looking, and saw the sky was an eerie black. She then shook her head in agreement, and the two stayed in silence for awhile. "So...would you like to sit with me?" Trent asked, patting the empty seat next to him.

_He just asked me to sit with him! Okay, what do I say? Yes? No? Maybe? Later? I'll think about it?Ugh...maybe I should just bail. Yeah...bailing sounds good! _

Courtney then spun around, and was ready to run back to the safety of the front seat. Of course, when she did, she saw Heather glaring at her with her slightly slanted Grey eyes (since she was on Asian background; she inherited the eyes from her parents) from over the head of the dirty bus seat.

"Sit with him!" Heather mouths – her annoyance at Courtney's hesitation showing without words. Courtney nods slightly, and spun back around to Trent – who had a eye brow raised in confusion.

"Sure I'll sit with you Trent!" Courtney tells Trent happily. Trent's confused face turned melted into a happy expression, and Courtney slid into the seat. The two then went silent, and, soon, the bus started to drive again. Of course, the two still remained quiet.

With each passing mile; Courtney grew more longing for the safety of the front seat. She had no idea what to say to a guy like Trent. All she knew what that he was handsome, played guitar, and used to date her Gothic enemy. In fact, she guessed, if they would have been on the same team, she would have fallen in love with Prince Charming instead of the Ogre. The bus was now practically in the middle of no where, and Courtney really wanted to start a nice conversation with Trent.

But...she just couldn't find any words to say to him. Plus, she also decided what she was wearing was stupid! Her signature and comfy Grey sweater-vest with a white button-up shit underneath and topped off with skin-tight khakis suddenly seemed tacky and constricting. So, in seek of help, Courtney looked ahead to Heather – who was still looking back at her.

"What do I do?" Courtney mouthed to Heather.

Heather silently groaned before mouthing back; "Just talk to him about anything!" Courtney thought on it, and, soon, found thought of a few witty conversation started. She then tapped on Trent's shoulder, and, when Trent turned to face her, Courtney's mind became mushed. She couldn't remember any of what she was gonna say, and, without even thinking, blurted out...

"So, Trent, do you have a new Girlfriend?" Courtney asked without a single thought. The mocha-skinned teen realized what she said, and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

_WHY DID I JUST ASK HIM THAT?_

Trent smiled and then replies; "Actually, I haven't. Still waiting for that special someone." Trent explains. "Although...I think I'm really close to finding that special person." Courtney opens her mouth, and make a perfect o. Trent then smiles sweetly at her, and Courtney feels a deep blush on her face. Her perfect o then melts into a smile, and she found herself inching closer to Trent.

He, in turn, absent-absentmindedly put and arm around her shoulder, and Courtney rested her head on Trent's broad shoulder. Courtney then takes in the pleasant smell of Axe body-spray and soap.

_Mm...he smells like I thought he would..._

Courtney then just stays silent; taking in the moment. The wonderful...blissful moment she was in with Trent. He must have has the same thoughts because Trent stayed silent as well. Relief spread through Courtney, and...she felt as if...Trent was talking about her.

Why else would he have her arm around her?

Courtney then stays quiet for a moment before speaking up; "Trent?" the guitarist then turned his head to look down at Courtney; who's looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Trent asked. The two then locked eyes. They saw each other in their eyes. Courtney smirks slightly, and begins to mover her face closer to Trent's. She then puckers her lips, and waits to feel the moist lips of Trent on here. She was only centimeters away when..._it_ happened. Introduced by a blinding flash of lightning, a deafening boom of thunder struck just a few inches in front the bus.

The driver momentarily losses control, and, before anyone can realize it, their spinning out. Everyone seems to scream, and grab anything their next to. Courtney then clings to Trent, and prays this isn't gonna be the last moments she spent with Trent.

~O~O~O~Trent~O~O~O~

And, just like that, we were spinning out.

I had _no _idea what to do. My mind went completely blank, and the only thing I could register is that Courtney was clinging to me. It seemed like hour, but, finally, the bus hit something, making everyone lurch forward from their seats. Then it was silent. It took a minute for me to realize we had stopped, and, when I did, I had one thought.

_Is everyone okay? _Trent wondered. The guitarist then did a quick look around.

Heather was shaking like a leaf – holding onto the head of the drivers seat for dear life up front; Chris was also shaking badly in the seat across from Heather; Duncan and Gwen were holding each other a few seats down from Heather; Geoff was wide eyed and breathing heavy two seats ahead of them; he knew Courtney and him were okay; and Noah and Cody were clinging to each other two seats back and across from them.

_Good...everyone's okay._

"You call THAT driving? Did you get certified by Demolition Derby?" Chris demanded. The bus driver, who Trent hadn't thought to check on, rubbed the back if his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh...mighty sorry about that there folks. Ya see, that thunder hit awfully close to the bus, and...I just was afraid it'd hit us." the bus driver explained in his thick accent. He then reached into a compartment on the side, grabbed a poncho, and slipped it on. "Well, better see if the engines shot. Won't take more than a minute!" Trent then raised an in confusion.

_Wait...why does he need a po-_

Suddenly, loud _tinks_ on the buses window. Trent then looked through the window across from him, and saw rain was hitting it – hard.

_OH! I see now! The rain must have started after that thunder._

Trent then mentally face-palmed himself for not noticing the rain before, and, like the others, waited for the driver to come back. They waited...and waited...still waiting. Finally, what seemed like a very long time, the bus driver came back in with a embarrassed expression.

"Uh...folks..I have some good news and some bad news." the driver announces; gaining everyone's attention. "The good news is the engine _can _be replaced. The bad news is...well...we don't have the tools to fix it. Last tow's about...thirteen miles back of us, and the nearest one, if I remember correctly, is twenty miles back of us. And, with even worse news is...the radio got taken out yesterday, and I was gonna put it back into day but didn't have the time..." the whole bus falls silent. Everyone just stares at the driver with blank expressions. Thankfully, Chris stood up, and broke the silence.

"So...your basically saying...we're stuck here." Chris stated more than asked.

"Not necessarily. If one of you fellers have a phone, I could easily call a tow to pick us up." the driver explains. Everyone simultaneously reaches for their cells, but...they aren't there.

"Uh...where's my phone?" Heather asked while frantically searching her pockets.

"Hey...mines gone too!" Geoff announced. Everyone then looked into their pockets to discover...all their phones were gone. There was a small panic, but, soon, Chris spoke up.

"Oh, that's right! I remember now!" Chris exclaimed; unknowingly getting everyone's attention. "I couldn't remember if they allowed phones on the bus or not, so, I swiped everyone's phones and put them in their bags! Which..are...heading to the airport...where we can't use them..." Chris then gulped, and got a blush. "Oops..."

"Oops?" Heather snaps. "We're in the middle of no where with no transportation, no communication, no shelter, no food, and you say _oops_?" Chris then gulped again, and tugged at his shirt collar.

"Uh...okay...this may look really bad, but...in a way...it's not." Chris explains. "I mean...we're by a road after all. Someone is bound to drive by and help us!" behind him, the bus driver had a skeptic look on his face. He then clears his throat before he speaks.

"Look, not trying to be negative, but...well, there's no way we'll be found. We're kinda in the middle of no where, and there's a heck of a mighty storm that looks pretty steady. It may even continue through tomorrow. Someone would have to be awfully bold or nuts to even attempt coming here! Sorry 'y'all, but we may be here for awhile." everyone admitted the man had a point, but Chris still seemed to remain optimistic.

"Well, we won't know if we don't try. Now, give us some of those ponchos, and we'll be flagging down a car in no time!" Chris replies. The driver blinks, and then sighs.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn y'all." the driver then pulls out a whole bag of ponchos, and hands them over to Chris. "These are all I have, but think there should be enough..." Chris nodded, and turned to the rest of us.

"Okay, gang, it seems we've hit a little bump in the road, but, lets not think of it as that." Chris offers. "Think of it as...a challenge! Whoever flags down a car first gets, not immunity, but a warm and dry place to sleep for the night! So, _campers_, get out there, and win the challenge!" the **eight** seemed to like the idea to an extent, and went along with it.

As they went out the door; Chris handed them a poncho to keep dry. Of course, when Trent tried to stand up, he realized Courtney was still clinging to him for her dear life.

"Uh...Courtney...mind letting go of me?" Trent asked awkwardly.

Courtney got a deep blush before replying; "Oh! Yeah...of course!" the CIT then UN-hooked herself from Trent, and giggled out of embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Must have...been more freaked then I realized...yeah...hehe."

_Okay...she's acting weird. Question is, why? But...I guess it must not be important if she's not telling me whats going on._

"It's cool." Trent replies smoothly.

Courtney's blush seems to deepen, and, before anything else can be said, moves past him and goes to the front to claim her poncho.Trent shortly follows, and, after slipping on his poncho, goes out into the wet world around him. The winds howled like starving wolves, and freezing rain pours down upon the teens. Trent didn't even wanna see the front of the bus. He could tell from it's position that it was pretty banged up, and that it had rammed into a bunch of trees – they were surrounded by them after all.

Despite having a poncho; the chill of the rain still makes Trent shiver.

"Dang...it must have dropped to ten below or something!" Trent exclaimed; a white puff of smoke coming out of his mouth as he spoke.

Everyone seems to ignore his comment, and moves on. Geoff goes to the top of the bus to keep a look out for coming cars, while the rest of them stood by the nearby road – shivering worse and worse by the minute. Once and awhile someone would yell and ask Geoff if he sees anything, but, aside from that, it was pretty silent.

Of course, Trent's mind was on a different subject all together. Since most of the drama was gone, he remembered the seconds before the crash. Courtney looked as if she...as if she was about to kiss him!

Kiss _him! _Courtney!

_Huh...I always thought she saw me as competition. _

Trent smiled, and...suddenly...it all didn't seem so bad. The crash. The cold rain pounding on them. They may being there for a long time. It just seemed to get a whole lot easier. But, of course, Trent knew exactly his reason why.

Courtney was by his side...and had almost kissed him.

~O~O~O~Geoff~O~O~O~

"Anything Geoff?" Chris called to the party boy. Geoff then shielded his eyes, and looked out into the street. There was nothing in sight.

"Nope!" Geoff called back.

The party boy barely hears Chris sigh sadly before replying; "Okay. Just keep us posted." Geoff rolled his eyes at this. They had all been asking him if he saw anyone coming for the last half hour, and, each time, he had answered no. It wasn't because he wanted to, but because there was truly no one there. Just as the bus driver said; no one was on the roads.

_Man...when are we ever gonna listen to the crazy bus driver? _Geoff thought teasingly. In truth, the party boy didn't really mind the situation.

You see; even thought Geoff sometimes easily panicked, he seemed rather calm. For one reason or another; the crash hadn't seemed to affect him. As a matter of fact...he actually seemed...rather jolly since the bus had crash into the tree's. After all; no scene in going all crazy over something that happened and was survived. Of course, as for everyone else...

"Ugh! I've had it with this stupid rain!" Heather hissed.

"What do you want us to do about it honey?" Noah asked in annoyance. "We can't control weather; so stop your whining!" Geoff waited for Heather to respond, but the Asian teen just stayed silent.

_Oh snap! Noah just made Heather go silent! Ha! Epic!_

Geoff then snickered, and laid back on the bus's roof. He then put his hands behind his head, and he would have been in bliss – if it wasn't for the chilling rain pouring down upon him. Geoff's mind suddenly plays Umbrella by Rihanna, and laughs slightly.

_Only I would think of a song like that in a situation like this!_

Geoff then sighs happily, and decides to just feel the rain hit his tanned cheeks.

As he does this; tons of thought enter his mind.

He wondered if anyone knew they crashed. If they did; where they coming to get them? Did anyone even know where they were to begin with? The thoughts made Geoff frown; so he starts to think of more songs to keep him mellow.

First was the rest of Umbrella; then came The Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

As he started to get into the Party Rock Anthem; he heard the beats of another song in the distance. Geoff then stopped playing PRA, and listened. As whatever it is got closer; Geoff could slowly start making out the lyrics of the far away music.

"_'Cause baby toniiight; the DJ got falling in love again!"_

"Wait...that's...DJ got us falling in love again by Usher." Geoff observed. The party boy then sat up, and, through the thick woods, a faint pair of head-lights could be seen coming in their direction.

"See anything Geoff?" someone, possibly Duncan, called out.

Geoff blinked to make sure it was real, and answered; "Dudes! I can see the head-lights of a car coming this way!" everyone by the road all started to chat frantically, but Geoff just watched the car – praying that the car would continue coming toward them. And, as it so happens, it was. Soon; the car was just a couple miles away, and everyone noticed. They started to wave their arms and shout frantically as the car's music became louder and louder.

The party boy even hopped down from the roof, and went to flag the car with the others.

In no time; a forest green jeep with tinted windows and all-terrain tires pull up beside him. The Usher song continues to blare from inside. The** ten** heard the driver's side door open, and, when the driver came around to the other side, it was...

"We meet again Chris. So, I take it you had an accident with the bus?" the girl from the bus station asked teasingly. Chris groaned, and started to explain.

"Yeah...the driver kinda crashed. There was this whole thing with lightning; it's just been crazy." Chris tells the girl. "But I'm sure the driver would be more than happy to explain." everyone then turns to the driver, but, it seemed, that he was in a totally different world. His eyes were wide, and he was gawking at the girl. "Um...hello? Earth to driver! Tell her what happened!" Chris then snaps his fingers in front of the mans face, but he keeps his zoned-out expression.

"Uh...is he gonna be okay?" Heather asked in surprising concern.

The driver blinked, and was barley heard whispering; "My god. She's...she's one of _them_!" The girl raised an eye brow, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" the girl sassed. The driver then narrowed his eyes, and gritted his teeth.

"I said you're one of them; your a monster!" the man exclaimed. He then slowly started to backing up into the woods. "How could I have not seen it before? It's obvious your one of the beasts! Don't trust her; none of them! They'll be the death of you! And don't ever turn your back to them!" then man then turned fully around, and bolted for the woods.

_Whoa...someone just went off the deep end._

Everyone blinked in surprise, and turned to the girl – who also had a surprised look.

"Uh...okay; I'm not the only one who's confused., right?" the girl asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Good...I thought it was just me." Chris then got attention by groaning.

"Look, it's just been a long couple of hours, so can you just call us a tow?" Chris asked in a giving-up sort of voice. "I know the nearest one is miles away, but...we don't have any other options." the girl raised an eye brow in confusion.

"...you _do _know there's a garage in the town ahead; right?" the girl asked. Chris's jaw dropped, and he shook his head no.

"I didn't know! In fact...I didn't even think there was a town around here!" Chris exclaimed. "But, since there is, can you please take us there? I mean...we have literally no where to go." the girl then nodded, and pulls out a I-phone looking device with a black background and gold butterfly's all on and around it from her pocket. She then dialed a specific number, and began speaking to someone on the other line.

"Hey Mr. Rider! Look, I was just coming home when I saw that some people got in a wreck." she then paused, and let the other person speak. "Well, I had actually rented a bus to them, and the driver apparently crashed it. Huh...is he here? No. He kinda ran off; yelling I was a monster or something. Freaky, I know. So, anyway, can you come out to Old Chester road, and give them a lift to town? My cars to small to hold all of them." she then paused again, and replied, "Only **seven**. Uh-huh...thanks Mr. Rider!" the girl then hangs up and looks to us. "Tow will be here in a couple of minutes."

Chris gets teary eyed, and captures the girl in a hug before exclaiming; "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You really saved us here!" the girl laughs awkwardly, and wriggles out of Chris's grasp.

"No problem." the girl reassures him. Geoff then realizes something.

"Hey...what was the name of that driver? He never told us." Geoff explained. "And what's your name by the way. You are keeping us freezing out here, you know." the girl smiles.

"We'll, to be honest, I can't remember his name. But, my name, however, is Brandy. Brandy Forest."

_Huh...I don't think I've meet a Brandy before. Except from that one party...or was that a Alexis? Hm..._

"Well, Brandy Forest, thanks again!" Chris repeats. "And, I assure you, this kind deed will not go UN-rewarded!" Brandy laughs lightly, and shakes her head.

"No need to thank me! Really, it's the least I can do." Brandy explains. "After all; I did give you a bus that had an apparent lunatic driving it." Chris was gonna argue, but winds up nodding his head in agreement. They then all fall silent, and just listen to the song blaring inside the jeep – which had just changed from DJ got us falling in Love again by Usher to We R Who We R by Ke$ha.

"_Hot and Dangerous! If your one of us; then roll with us! 'Cause we make the Hipsters fall in love; when we've got out hot pants on and up!"_

Even though Geoff didn't really like Ke$ha; this time was an exception.

The party boy was just enjoying the fact that him and his friends are safe, and that none of them were hurt in the wreck. Of course...he still worried about the driver. He was clearly insane, and they just let him run into the woods? That wasn't exactly the most smart move, but...there was also that little thought in the back of Geoff's brain.

_What if...the driver was...right? _

~O~O~O~Duncan~O~O~O~

Only a few minutes had passed when someone was seen driving toward them. Soon, a white Toyota pick-up drove up along side them.

_Uh...is that little truck gonna be enough to haul this huge bus to the garage? _Duncan wondered as the Truck's engine was killed. The driver's side door was opened, and a man with a plaid (red with green stripes) coat with a red and green scarf dangling in-front of it, blue jeans, short brown hair, and a mustache steps out, and looks practically everyone over – as if not trusting them.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Rider!" Brandy says; walking up to the man.

Mr. Rider nods, and looks over to the crashed bus before asking; "I take it that's the bus?" Brandy nods, and Mr. Rider sighs. "Figured as much. Alright, lets get you guys back to the garage and set a date for us to come out and fix this thing right up."

_Wait...their not coming here to fix it?_

"So...you guys...aren't bringing it there?" Duncan asked in confusion. Mr. Rider then shakes his head.

"Nope. I'm afraid we don't have the equipment to bring it there." Mr. Rider explains. "But, don't worry, we can send someone out to fix it. Now, how are we gonna get all of you to the garage..."

"I can take some of them!" Brandy announces. "My jeep has enough room for me, plus four extra. Someone can ride shot-gun with you., and the rest we'll just have to ride in the bed of the truck if that's what it takes to get them where their going..."

"Shot-gun!" Chris shouts as he hopes into the passenger-side of the truck.

_No way I'm sitting in the trunk of a truck in this weather!_

Everyone then seems to race to the jeep at once. Geoff, who had been closer to the jeep than anyone else, hopped into the passengers side. Heather; who had made a mad rush for the car, then got into the back seat behind Geoff. It was then a fight to see what other tow people will be riding in the car. Of course, thanks to pushing a few people out of the way, Duncan, who was holding onto Gwen's arm, helps his pale girlfriend into the jeep's middle back seat. He then slides into the car, and shuts the door.

Duncan then watched in amusement as everyone else hung their heads, and sulked back to the truck. He then nearly lost it when the people start getting in the truck bed.

"God this is hilarious!" Duncan exclaimed. Everyone in the back leaned to look out the window.

"Actually...I don't think it's all that funny. I mean they have to ride all the way into town in that truck bed." Gwen replies in an all serious tone.

"Yeah, but that's what's so funny about it!" Heather spoke up. Duncan then leans forward to look at Heather, and then smirks and raises and eye brow teasingly.

Duncan then takes the opportunity and winks seductively at Heather. Said Asian girl then rolls her eyes playfully, and puts a hand on her hip. Duncan gives a confused look, and Heather glances to Gwen – who is looking out the window at the people by the truck. Duncan shrugs as if saying so, and Heather wags a finger as if saying uh-uh. Duncan then gives a "throw the dog a little bone" look, and Heather just turns and looks out her window.

_Well, well, well, daddies little girl can really yank a dogs chain...I like. _

Duncan then goes back to looking out the window, but, at that time, everyone was in the bed and the truck was driving off. A few seconds later, Brandy hopped into the drivers side. She then buckles her seat belt, and starts the engine. When she does; Ke$ha's We R Who We R starts to blare.

"Uh...mind turning it to something different?" Geoff asks as Brandy backs out.

After she gets on the road, Brandy replies; "Sure. I have my music on shuffle, so I don't know what's gonna come next." Brandy then hits the skip button, and the beats to The Party Rock Anthem start to play. Geoff laughs a bit hysterically, and starts to sing loudly along. It gets so contagious; even Duncan and Brandy join in on the musical fun.

"Party Rockers in the house tonight! Now, everybody just, have a good time!" the four sang in unison.

"You guys are random." Gwen giggle out. Even she starts to sign along – she knew it mostly by heart because Duncan listened to it practically every day on the radio or his Ipod. Soon, even the stuck-up Heather sings to the intoxicating lyrics. Duncan can't help but think she sounded great; maybe even better than Gwen could sing.

Of course...he'd never say that to his girlfriends face...

~O~O~O~Chris McClain~O~O~O~

"Well, we're here." Mr. Rider announces as they pull into the parking lot.

Chris then gets a doubtful look, and replies; "Are you sure we have the right place? It just doesn't look that...big." and, indeed, Chris was right. The place Mr. Rider had to wasn't at all the normal size of a regular garage in the big cities.

In fact; the garage was only a little add-on to the gas station called "Guzzlers". Chris took note of the shut garage door, and was betting no on was inside.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Nothing in this town is that big, you know. No small towns are" Mr. Rider explained. Chris really couldn't agree or disagree because he was to busy envisioning new ways to torture the teens on the next season to even look around at the town. Because of that, Chris sighs, and hops out of the truck without another word. He then walked up to the door, and knocked on the garage door.

A minute later; a tall man with ear-length black hair, a blue coat that had the collar popped up and a scarf poking out from under it, and some thick material jeans. On the breast of the coat was the name"Alexander" in read stitch letters.

"Can I help you?" Alexander asked, raising an eye brow at Chris.

"Yeah. Our bus sorta crashed, and the driver went a-wall on us." Chris awkwardly explains. Alexander blinked in surprise, and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright then...was anyone hurt?" it was now Chris's turn for Chris to blink in surprise.

_Since when are people this concerned about people other than themselves? _Chris wonders before replying; "Uh-huh. We're all good, but the bus, I'm afraid is totaled. So, since your the mechanic, how about we get out there and fix the bus so we can be on our marry little ways." Alexander raised an eye brow in confusion and shook his head.

"Can't do it. Working under the hood of a car in this storm would be practical suicide." Alexander explained. "Besides, I'm closing up shop. I'll just have to look at it tomorrow."

"What? No!" Chris exclaimed. "We need to be back on the road, like...now!"

"Look," Alexander says sternly but reproachfully. "I understand if you have to be somewhere, but I'm not about to risk my life to get you guys back on the road. I'm sorry, but, if the storm clears, I'll try to take a look at it tomorrow." Chris jaw dropped.

_Doesn't he know who he's talking to?_

"Listen buddy, I'm _the _Chris McClain! I'm the host of TV's hit show Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, and, soon, Revenge of the Island!" Alexander's expression was UN-fazed, and he just shrugged.

"I'm sure it's _very _interesting, but I'm still not gonna do it tonight. Besides, I've never even seen or heard that show." Chris jaw dropped, and he stared wide-eyed at Alexander. "...what? Did I have something on my face?" Alexander asked after Chris continued to gawk at him.

_He SERIOUSLY never watched TD? I thought EVERYONE had at least heard of it!_

"You've really never heard the show?" Chris asked in shock. Alexander nods. "But...doesn't your teenagers, if you have any, watch it?" Alexander, this time, shakes his head. Chris blinks, and sighs. There was gonna be no free rides for him this time. "Then can you please just do it as early as you possibly can tomorrow? I have to get back to Toronto so I can have one-on-one interviews with the new cast before they hire Chef to do it!" Alexander gets a little bit of a sympathetic look, and nods.

"Sure, but I can't make any promises. Storms like the one now might last a couple days, but..since you obviously need to get back, I'll see what I can do for you tomorrow." Chris goes through all his options, and decides just to take this one.

"Fine. Thanks a lot." Chris mumbles. He then trudges back to the Truck, and starts to get in. But, he then turns back, and sees that Alexander was shutting the garage door. He then turned, and shortly waved good-bye to Chris. The host awkwardly waves back. As he did; Chris noticed something. The scarf Alexander was wearing under his jump suit had come a little lose, and...Chris swore he saw-

"Everything okay?" Mr. Rider asks as Chris begins to stare at Alexander – who was now walking away from the garage. The host then snaps out of it, and he gets back into the truck.

"Peachy. Thanks for driving me here Mr. Rider." Chris mutters. Mr. Rider then laughs.

"No problem, but there's no need to call me Mr. Rider. Brandy just does it, because she's weird." Mr. Rider explained. "So, please, call me Todd."

"Sure thing...Todd. Thanks again." Chris replies "Any chance there's an Inn or something nearby?"

"Actually, there's an Inn just up head. I was just getting ready to take you all there." Todd explains. Chris just nods, and stares out the window. He keeps remembering what he thought he saw on the sides of Alexander's neck.

He thought he saw...a huge screw _lodged_ in the side of his neck!

_No...I must have been imagining it! I had to be! There's no way someone could live with a screw that size in their neck...I think...I'm pretty sure they can't..._

Chris then shakes it off, and spends the rest of the ride sorting through his thoughts.

~O~O~O~Noah~O~O~O~

After the stop at the garage; we then drove up the road and into a parking lot before stopping again.

"We'll, looks like this is where we get off." Noah mumbles. The four of them one-by-one piled out of the truck. First went Trent who then helped Courtney off the truck, and Noah who then helped Cody off the truck.

"Thanks a lot...Noah." Cody says with a faint blush.

"No problem Cody." Noah replies; a blush appearing on his cheeks as well. The two then stare at each other until Courtney's whining snapped them out of it.

"This can't be where we're spending the night! I simply won't stand for it!" Courtney raves. The two nerds then look away from each other, and instantly see the thing Courtney was complaining about.

The building in front of them was built of wood. Long, thick logs were arranged in a way, and the coloring was so similar, that it reminded Noah of a log cabin. Which was ironic, because, on the sign in the entrance to the parking lot read in huge Green-Neon letters:

**The Log Cabin Inn**

**Bed. Breakfast. 24 hour check-in desk **

"Uh...looks like an ordinary Inn to me." Noah stated; not seeing anything particularly wrong with the building itself or surroundings.

"What's wrong is that it's a cabin themed place!" Courtney explains in a 'you're really stupid' kind of tone. "Cabin's make me think of the ones in Wawanakwa, and, if I think of that, then I'll think of..._him_!" it took moment to realize it, but, finally, he put two and tow together. Like Courtney said; the cabin-theme here would remind her of the ones back in crappy Camp Wawanakwa, and that would remind her of when she fell for him – aka Duncan.

_Wait...is she SERIOULY still obsessing over that? _

"Are you really still obsessing over that?" Noah asked in his usual monotone voice. "Last time I checked; no one even cared about it to begin with." the snide comment was enough to make Cody chuckle, and Noah expected Courtney would start ranting about the many Duncney (her and Duncans couple name) fans who were upset by there split, but...she didn't.

The mocha-skinned CIT just glared at him for a moment, and then turned away with a huff. She then stomped off to Heather (who's car she was riding in just pulled in) with almost certain of a whole rant about how she let her ride in the back of that filthy truck. Noah watched as the two spat at each other for a moment, but then embraced in a short 'we're friends again' hug before releasing each other, linking arms, and walking to the entrance of the Inn.

"Whoa Noah...you were the first person to probably say that to Courtney and not get sued! I think she may have a crush on you." Cody announced with a bit of tease.

"Nah. I guess I just got lucky." Noah replied; lightly playfully Cody's arm. The tech geek smiled and playfully punched Noah back before they went and joined the group that was waiting – probably for the two - at the entrance.

"We thought you guys were never gonna come over!" Chris accused; glaring at the two boys as if he were their father. They both shrugged, and Chris sighed sadly. "Whatever." Chris mumbled. A car horn then sounded behind them, and they all turned to see the Jeep and Toyota leaving the parking lot. Brandy was waving good-bye as she finished backing her car out of the parking space. All nine quickly waved good-bye to the leaving cars before turning back to the entrance.

Chris sighed before muttering; "Alright, let's hope they have enough rooms." with that, everyone quickly walked inside and out of the freezing rain – which was still pouring down upon them. Once inside; everyone seemed to gasp.

The inside of the Inn looked exactly like a cabin.

It's wall we're painted a even brown, but, with the way the paint looked dried, you would swear it was actual bark instead of a paint. The floor had a brown rug that actually resembled the base-boards of a actual cabin. The couch, rocking chair, and other miscellaneous furniture all looked crafted out of gigantic brown twigs. Even the front desk – which no one was currently at – looked as if it had just been freshly carved out of a huge piece of wood.

_Wow...these guys really take their theme seriously._

"This. Is. Awesome dudes!" Geoff exclaimed, breaking the forming silence. Heather and Courtney scoffed; Duncan and Chris rolled their eyes; Gwen snickered slightly; Noah and Cody just kept quiet.

"Lets just see if we can get a room first." Chris commanded more than suggested.

Geoff just shrugged, and walked up to the wooden counter.

Chris then ringed the bell, but, even after a few minutes, no one showed up. "Oh come on!" groaned the self-absorbed host. Chris then began ringing the little bell at a rapid rate, and, soon, footsteps emerging from the other room were heard coming closer. "Finally we get some service around his place! I mean, how long does it take-" Chris began ranting when, at that moment, a most stunning women walked up behind the counter.

She had luxurious curly black hair that came down to her shoulders, ivory-white skin, succulent lips that were graced with dark-red lipstick, a beautiful black corset (much like Gwen's, but a little longer and less revealing) coupled with a knee-high black skirt with red fray, and all wrapper together with captivating light brown eyes that seemed to naturally draw your attention.

_Wow...she's...just so...wow!_

Chris must have had the same thought's as Noah, because, when he saw the women, his face instantly became as red as a tomato, and you could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest.

The host with the most cleared his throat before saying; "H-hey! Is this where you check in?" the women giggled slightly at Chris, and nodded her head. "G-great to hear! So...uh...can you check us in?" the Lady shook her head yes, and gestured for all of them to come to the counter. They obeyed, and, when they got there, and women did some movements with her fingers.

"Hey...mama, I think your hand has a little twitch there." Geoff spoke up.

"Yeah...it looked pretty bad." Chris chimed in. The lady got a confused look, and made more movements with her pale fingers. Noah saw this, and realized what she was doing.

"Uh...guys, she doesn't have a twitch. She's using sign language." Noah spoke up. The women smiled at him, and nodded her head yes. Everyone "oh's" and suddenly got she couldn't speak. The women then looked around behind the desk, and picked up a pad of paper from a nearby drawer. She then scribbled something down, and gave it to the group. It read:

"_Hi. My name is Abia, and...I cannot speak. I was born mute, but I've learned to speak in sign – just as __the young man over there pointed out. And, as for what I was asking, I just wanted to know how many you guys need rooms for."_

"Oh! Okay, that's makes sense!" Chris chuckles; sounding a bit embarrassed. "Um...well...we have nine." Chris explains. Abia gets a thinking look, and then scribbles something down. It reads:

"_Well, our rooms can hold two at a time. If you all would be comfortable with that, we do have room."_

"Of course we can do that!" Chris reassures her. He then turns to us, and says, "Alright, we can stay here, but only if we pair up and share rooms! And, since we have an odd number, one of you will have to sleep alone! So, lets get this settled!" with those words; everyone then started to work out who they were gonna be rooming with for the night.

Just after a couple of minutes; they all seemed to know who they wanted to be roommates with.

Duncan and Geoff were roommates, Heather and Courtney demanded they be each others roommates, Trent asked Cody to be him roommate before Noah could; so that left only him and Gwen.

"I call the room alone! Hm, looks like your rooming with Chris tonight, Noah." Gwen states teasingly.

Noah just groaned before replying; "Whatever. Just know that, once I inevitably hang myself because I can't stand Chris's snoring anymore, it's on your head." Gwen just rolled her eyes, and walked up to the counter for her key. Soon, Abia has given all nine keys to a room, and they were ready to go settle in. Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Trent, and Cody went to the left of the Inn and Gwen, Noah, and Chris went to the right side. Two doors into the hall; Gwen stops and unlocks her door.

"Have fun rooming with Chris." Gwen continued to tease as she opened the door to her room.

Noah just rolled his eyes before replying sarcastically; "Oh, you know I will. It's just gonna be one giant girly sleep-over for the both of us." Gwen snickered at Noah once more, and then ventured into her room – promptly shutting the door behind her. Noah just sighed heavily, and walked three more doors down to his and Chris's room – which Chris was already in the room. Once Noah entered; he took note of the rooms decor.

The two beds looked, like the furniture in the lobby, as it it was made of huge brown sticks. The carpet also the same brown color at the one in the lobby, had some other miscellaneous furniture, and a personal bathroom off to the side. Other than those things; the room was practically empty.

_Huh...looks better than I thought it would._

Chris, who was in the bathroom when Noah came in, comes out, and yawns.

"Man...I am wiped. Didn't really expect on crashing today." Chris mumbled; rubbing his eyes. "Might as well go to bed. Not like I can watch TV...or go for a car ride...or-" at that point; Noah then tunes Chris out. The High IQ _hated_ when people whined about things that were UN-solvable – especially something as useless as a TV.

_Seriously, has he ever heard of these wonderful inventions called books? Oh wait; of course he hasn't. That would mean he'd have to risk chipping a nail to turning the page._

After about a straight half-hour of complaining; Chris finally crashes on his bed.

"Finally." Noah sighed out. He then looks to a nearby wall clock – which he hadn't noticed before – and saw it read 10:33. It was then that Noah realized his books were in his suitcase, and that there was nothing else for him to read. "Hm...might as well go to bed to. Guess Chris was right; there is nothing to really do here." with that; Noah yawned loudly, and got under the covers of his bed. He tries to shut his eyes and sleep, but can't seem to do so.

Something just seemed to hot-wire him awake.

Noah spends a long while tossing and turning, but, alas, still can't get to sleep. Noah even tries to listen to the gentle pattern of the rain hitting the window, but...he notices it had stopped. Confused, Noah gets up, and opens the curtains.

The High IQ see's that the rain had indeed stopped.

_That's odd...it was pouring a mere half-hour ago. Huh; I guess the weather's always been unpredictable. But still...it's pretty weird..._

Noah was about to close the curtains once more, but...suddenly; he caught sight of the moon.

It was either full, or missing just a slight corner, but, whichever it was, the shining orb seemed huge. Noah's heart suddenly picked up pace, and his blood started to heat up. The room was soon sweltering for the High IQ, and he quickly opened the window to let a breeze in. Once he opened the window; a cooling breeze hit Noah's face. The High IQ sighed in relief, and, without even thinking, leaned the entire front half of his body and looked up at the moon.

It just seemed so interesting to him all of a sudden...

A deafening howl snaps Noah from his thoughts. The howl sounded to Noah as if it was from a relatively good sized Wolf, Coyote, or something else along those lines of animals. But the howling didn't scar him. No. The scary part is...it sounded almost on top of him! The High IQ froze; scanning the area for whatever was howling. But...Noah soon realized..

The howling was coming form _him_!

The High IQ then clenched his mouth shut, and put a hand over it as well. His teeth felt...somehow...sharper than they had been a few seconds ago.

_What...what's going on? _

Noah just stayed in that position; not really sure what had just occurred.

Of course; a crack of thunder followed by rain was able to slowly snap him out of his apparent trance. After a few minutes registering it was raining; Noah quickly looked back up at the moon. The bright night-time orb was now hidden behind dark clouds. The High IQ felt his heart go back to normal pace, and a chill started to come over his entire body.

Noah promptly slams the window shut, and rushes back to his bed. In passing; he see's Chris was still sound asleep as he had been before.

_Dang..that guy can sleep though anything!_

Noah takes a calming breath, and lays under the sheets.

Of course; he doesn't sleep. He just stands there; staring up wide-eyed at the ceiling. He had to many questions in his mind for sleep. Unfortunately; the cynical boy couldn't find a logical enough answer. Instead; he just laid there. Staring at the ceiling for answers.

_**And that, who ever is reading this, is how you make the LONGEST first chapter in the history of first chapters! XD Okay, maybe not the longest, but pretty close I imagine. :3**_

_**And, yeah, I started writing this on New Year's Eve. And that's TOTALLY why I'm posing it so late! XD But, seriously, I'm really sorry for posting this late after New Years. ^^; Anyway, this will be a slow updating story (have a bunch of others I need to update) and I probably won't make a chapter 2 unless I get a certain amount of comments.**_

_**So, if you like it, please tell me, and I'll make a chapter 2! Also, to all fans of my latest NoCo story; I AM still updating it, but I just wanted to finish this first. :D **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
